Right Here Waiting
by night writer
Summary: TAKARI - Hikari Kamiya has someone new in her life. Will Takeru and Hikari ever be together?....PG for kissing (also Taiora & Mimato)


Right Here Waiting by night writer

I do not own digimon nor the rights to the song in this fanfic. The credit for this song goes to Richard Marx and is entitled "Right Here Waiting." I did modify the song a bit to go with this fanfic. 

** **

**Couples in this story are as follows: Takeru & Hikari (Main – Takari)**

**Taichi & Sora (Taiora)**

**Yamato & Mimi (Mimato)**

Takeru Takaishi watched as his best friend, Hikari Kamiya and her new boyfriend, Daisuke Motomiya kissed each other on the park bench.He felt his heartbreak and everything started to go blurry as he ran from the scene. It was nighttime and no one was on the streets except for couples holding hands. 

Takeru ran as fast as he could back to his apartment where he lived with his mother. Once he was inside, he ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. Jumping onto his bed, he cried like the day when he had thought he had lost Angemon forever. Heart-wrenching sobs came out and was muffled by the pillow his face was stuffed into. He thought back to earlier that night, when everything was normal…when his heart wasn't broken, but filled with love for the crimson-eyed beauty…

~ FLASHBACK ~

_'I'm going to tell her, today. I'm going to tell Hikari Kamiya that I love her!' _thought Takeru. Walking towards the park, where she usually was that time of day. When the sun was lowering from the sky, and the colors were swirling together creating works of art.

He entered the park and looked around. Hikari was around here somewhere, he knew, but where exactly he wasn't sure…he turned and headed toward the right far-end of the park. It was pretty secluded and would have a nice view of the sunset. He passed couples and couldn't help thinking that maybe that would be Hikari and him one day. 

As he was walking passed a slightly dense part of the park, he heard two voices. He immediately recognized both of them. He heard the voices of Hikari and Daisuke. Usually, he would have called out their names and walk straight up to them, but something was holding him back. Instead he hid behind some bushes and listened…

"So when will we tell the others?" asked Daisuke. 

_'Tell the others what?'_ thought Takeru, somehow knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"We'll tell them on this weekend, Dai-kun, at the party," answered Hikari.

Daisuke pouted, "You mean I have to wait for 5 WHOLE days before I can kiss you…"

"No, silly! You just can't kiss me in front of the others," Hikari replied with a giggle.

"Good, Kari-chan…I don't think I could wait that long," then he grabbed her and kissed her right there. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. 

Takeru watched this in shock. Tears of sorrow were pouring down his face, the pain in his chest was overwhelming. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could. His heart thudded in his chest and filled with a piercing pain. He couldn't stop the images running through his mind…

Daisuke pulling Hikari towards him…

Their faces getting closer and closer…

Both of their eyes closing in expectation…

The meeting of their lips as they found each other…

The look of contentment showing on Hikari's face…

Everything showing in agonizing slowness and the taunting of each image was louder than everything but the breaking of his heart.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

Takeru cried himself to sleep that night. Moaning in his sleep, he woke up sweating and panting heavily. The pain in his chest was reduced to a dull pain. 

He decided not to go to school today. Luckily, he didn't have to deal with his mom because she was off at a journalist convention and wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks. 

Takeru changed clothes and walked to the living room couch in a daze. He lay there for a while, just staring off into space. He thought about what he saw in a detached sort of manner and decided to act as if he didn't know. He knew that he would have to distance himself from the others, but that couldn't be helped. 

Feeling better after making his decision, he walked into his room and to his closet. Reaching inside, he took out his keyboard. No one knew he could play the piano, not his mom, not his brother, not Hikari, not anybody, except for Patamon. He smiled a little at the thought of his digi-partner and wondered what he was doing right now. Patamon was in the Digiworld to keep watch for any trouble from the mad Digimon that seemed to pop up constantly. There was a meeting early tomorrow morning, which he had to go to.

Sighing, he plugged the keyboard up and took out his leather notebook of songs. Flipping to a new page, he started writing:

_We are apart,_

_Day after day,_

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear your voice, _

_On the line,_

_And there's just all this pain._

_I may have you never,_

_But my love is forever._

_ _

He worked well into the night and fell asleep where he was sitting. The next morning, he woke up as the sun rose into the sky. Checking the time, he saw it was 2 hours before school started. Takeru decided not to miss school today, he would not run away from his problems. Hikari was happy and that was all that mattered, right?

With a groan, Takeru got up and stretched out his cramped up limbs. Heading into the bathroom, he took a long hot shower and then changed into a pair of black pants, a white undershirt, and a navy blue sweater. Foregoing his usual hat, he settled for running his hand through his hair once.

Grabbing the song he had been working on, he shoved it into his backpack and walked out the door. Checking his watch, he saw he was running a little behind time and moved into a smooth jog. Slowing down in front of the Odaiba High School gates, he casually walked into the front courtyard. 

The girls of the school almost collapsed of shock, there stood the cutest guy in the whole world! Whispers of shock were heard as they recognized Takeru Takaishi. He definitely was better looking today for some reason. Usually he wore beige pants, a sports jersey and his fisherman hat. Dressed like that back then, the girls didn't give him much notice except for every once in awhile, but now…he was a god. The blue sweater he wore empathized his blue eyes that usually sparkled, but today glittered coldly. The black long pants gave his long legs and smooth strides more substance. The dark colors of his clothes made his golden hair shine brightly and stand out. Definitely, this was a different Takeru Takaishi…this guy was a colder, cooler, and handsome.

Takeru was surprised at how many girls were staring at him. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't want their attention, he wanted his Hika-chan's. He walked in fluid strides toward the computer room. He ignored all the whispers and giggles directed his way. 

He saw the computer room door and opened it. Walking in, he saw all of the Digidestined already there. Old and new Digidestined were gathered this morning to talk about the new wave of mad Digimon. They all had turned automatically when the door opened and saw Takeru. They all greeted him with happy voices that he would have returned just as happily any other day.

Takeru looked at them with his ice-blue eyes and said, "hey," in a monotone voice. One hand on his backpack strap, the other in his pocket, he looked at them coolly. 

Yamato Ishida looked at his brother with worried warm-blue eyes, "Are you okay, Takeru?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Takeru replied, his face unmoving. 

Everybody exchanged worried glances, this wasn't the hopeful boy they all knew and loved. Where was the other Takeru? The Takeru Takaishi who brought hope into the world and you could always count on to be filled with positive thoughts and a bright smile. 

Taichi Kamiya recovered first and decided to start the meeting, "Okay, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. Koushiro, why don't you bring everyone up to speed?" 

_'Good old, Taichi,'_ thought Takeru. _'The Courageous Leader of the Digidestined and brother to the person who unknowingly broke my heart.' _He still had the bushiest brown hair you would ever see, though, he cut it every once in awhile. Somehow, though, he managed to look good in it and not look like a human porcupine.

"Right," said Koushiro Izumi. He gave the group a glance to make sure they were all paying attention and then turned back to the computer typing. "The current problem that has arisen is the new rise of mad Digimon. Gennai sent me information stating that one of the lakes to the north had been poisoned. The poison used is called 'The Madness Potion.' It's basically a chemical that when entering a digimon's system makes them go…what's the word? Crazy, mad, insane, coo-coo, nutty, bizarre, weird, wac-"

"Koushiro! Move along please," Taichi said with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry, anyway, Gennai said that to make the water drinkable again, we have to find a plant called the 'Moralla Penduras.'" Koushiro brought up a picture of a fern looking plant with pink and yellow flowers dotting it. "We then have to boil it along with water and then simply poor it in. The antidote will take place immediately and that's about it. The Digimon who already drank the water, though, will cause a problem. As long as we can get them back down a level, they'll be okay, but until then their insane, mad, crazy, fanati-"

"KOUSHIRO!" This time it was actually Jyou Kido who stopped the red-haired kid from going further. Rather tall with blue hair and glasses, he was still reliable but more out-going. 

Koushiro blushed and murmured, "Sorry…" before turning back to the computer. 

"Okay, here's what we're going to do! After school we'll head to the Digital World and spend the afternoon looking for the plant and mad Digimon. Get it?" Taichi spoke.

"Got it!" replied the rest of the Digidestined. Everyone moved to get out of the room. Takeru being the closest to the door walked out first and headed to the east courtyard to think. He still had half an hour before his first class and he wanted some along time.

The east courtyard was filled with all kinds of trees. The sun shined on the courtyard and the birds were chirping brightly. Bright green grass filled the yard along with spaced out benches. In the center stood a fountain with a statue of the founder of Odaiba on it. The courtyard was empty as usual because most kids had classes on the other ends of the school. 

Takeru headed towards the far end of the courtyard and walked to the biggest tree there. This tree was huge and covered a good part of the corner. He climbed up the tree and rested on a sturdy limb. Looking up at the sky, Takeru let his mind wander. He thought about things from school to Hikari and Daisuke. His chest constricted at the thought of the latter and the former brought him out of his daydreaming. 

He moaned as he realized that he only had 5 minutes to get to his first class. Jumping down from the tree, Takeru sprinted towards his class. Running in seconds before the bell, he saw everyone already in his or her seats. Hikari, Daisuke, and Miyako Inouye all looked at him and gave him questioning glance, which he ignored. 

The teacher said to him, "Mr. Takaishi, if you would head to your seat, I would be eternally grateful. Or did you forget where your seat is?" The class waited for the usual friendly smile and silly remark that usually came from Takeru.

Takeru, though, was in no mood to be friendly. Under a mask of coldness, he gave the teacher an indifferent glance and headed to his seat. Sitting down, he noticed everyone exchanging surprised glances even the teacher looked startled. He ignored them all and took out his things for class.

It was lunchtime and Takeru was debating on what to do. Usually, he ate with the other Digidestined, but today he didn't feel like the questioning he would get. Getting his lunch, Takeru headed to a small table in the corner to be alone. While eating, he didn't notice the looks across the lunchroom that his friends gave him, the worried glances, or the topic of the conversation they were having…

"Does anyone know what's up with TK?" asked Mimi Tachikawa while putting up her long brown hair. Her hazel eyes were worried as everyone else's. They all were concerned about the way TK has been acting. 

Hikari answered, "I don't, but he's definitely been…different. Colder. Besides this morning in the computer room, he's been acting distant and cold to all the teachers and anybody who approaches him."

"Yeah, definitely colder, but also…what's the word…hotter? All the girls on campus are drooling all over our lone wolf over there," Miyako said, her violet eyes sparkled with amusement and worry for her friend.

Yamato gave a tiny smirk, "Well, what can I say? He is my brother and some of my "Ishida" charm had to rub off on him sooner or later." 

Everyone gave a little snort or laugh at the egotistic comment.

"Seriously, though, I'm worried. For all his life, Takeru has always been the cheerful and hopeful kid we all know. Something big had to have happened for him to be this down. I mean something like a fight with me, or my mom, or like a broken hea-" Yamato stopped abruptly and exchanged quick glances with Taichi, Sora, and Mimi. They all knew that Takeru was in love with Hikari after an incident six months ago…

~ FLASHBACK ~

Yamato, Taichi, Sora, and Mimi were in the Ishida's apartment. Takeru had just run out to get some food from the market and wouldn't be back for an hour at least. Taichi and Yamato were arguing while the girls watched in amusement. Suddenly, Yamato turned around to trip backwards and push Takeru's backpack off the table. 

The bag was open and things spilled out. Taichi came over to help and pulled Yamato up. The girls got up from where they were sitting and started to help pick up the mess. 

Suddenly, Sora gasped. Everyone turned to see her mouth open and reading a black leather notebook. 

"What's wrong, Sora," Taichi asked.

"Read this," Sora said and handed the book over to Taichi.

Taichi read aloud, "The stars are shining, and I'm in love, with a brown-eyed beauty, who has my heart. She's my friend, but also my crush, I wish on a star, that I one day may be her love…" he continued reading and once he was finished, he shut the notebook. 

All was staring in shock at the notebook, which Takeru just plainly wrote he was in love with Hikari in song.

"He's good…" Mimi said with sincerity.

"Yeah, I think he really loves her. It was just so…beautiful…I didn't know he could write like that," Sora agreed.

Taichi and Yamato just nodded dumbly, both still too shocked to do anything else.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

"Or what, Yamato?" Iori Hida asked. He had grown taller and was now in great shape. His green eyes and reserved nature made the freshman girls go crazy over him. 

"Nothing, forget it, okay?" Yamato said with a quick 'please' glance thrown around the group. "Come on, you four, we have to work on that project for class remember?" He now addressed Mimi, Taichi, and Sora. They all looked confused for a moment before getting the hint and got up. Saying their goodbyes, they left the cafeteria.

"What do you think happened, Taichi?" Sora asked. "Is Hikari dating anyone?"  
Taichi looked around and then sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell. You're all going to find out this weekend, though. I'm not sure how Takeru found out, I mean she has been careful about it. I didn't even find out until I caught her kissing the guy four days ago. I promised not tell who. I'm sorry…" He said the last part to Yamato mostly.

"Takeru must have found out about the same way then. He probably saw them and ran before they knew he was there. That explains why he wasn't in school yesterday, he must have found them the day before that or so…" Sora reasoned out and a sad look came upon her face. "I feel so bad for him. Having your heartbroken is bad enough, but finding out that way…"

The other three just nodded unhappily in agreement and silence fell on the group.

Takeru walked through the halls after school and was stopped several times by girls looking to flirt with him. He coolly turned down each one and continued on his way to the computer room. Opening the door, he found only Hikari there already.

Hikari smiled warmly at him and said, "Hi Takeru!"

He merely nodded in response. 

She frowned and stared at him worriedly, "Are you alright, Takeru? You seem…distant today."

"I'm fine, thank you," he answered shortly. Then heading to one of the computers, he sat down and began to type things into it.

"Okay. So what are you doing?" Hikari came up beside him and looked at the screen. A map of the Digital World lay there. On the screen was the north section and another window popped up to show the Moralla Penduras plant again along with the information on it. 

Takeru gave her an unreadable glance and turned his attention back to the screen, "I'm looking up the information on the plant and trying to narrow down the places where we have to search. I don't want to waste my time on something that isn't even there."

Hikari bit her lip when hearing the coldness in her best friend's voice. Deciding not to pry, she was about to ask another question when someone opened the door. 

Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori walked in together and right behind them were Koushiro and Jyou. Koushiro came up to Takeru and looked over his shoulder, "I never thought about doing that, thanks Takeru. This will help a lot, do you want me to take over?"

Takeru merely stood up without a word or glance and walked over to the window. Koushiro gave him a concerned look and then turned his attention to the computer screen.

All the Digidestined was gathered in a meadow filled with flowers and knee-high green grass. The sun was shining against the cloudless blue sky. When they had gotten to the Digiworld, all the digimon had been waiting for them except for Patamon and Gatomon. 

"Hey, Gabumon, do you know where Patamon is?" Takeru asked his brother's digimon. 

The fur-covered digimon thought for a moment and answered, "I think I saw him with Gatomon, you should ask Agumon, though. He would know where for certain."

"Thanks." Takeru looked around the field and saw Agumon with Taichi and Hikari. He walked over to them and found himself looking at Hikari. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, the sun shot rays of sunshine down on her shoulder length brown hair, and her long slender body fit perfectly in her long blue jeans and a simple sleeveless pink shirt. He yelled silently to himself to stop staring at her and felt his heart constrict in response. 

As he walked up, Hikari was speaking to Agumon, "Do you know where Gatomon is?"  
Just as Agumon was about to answer, Takeru addressed him, "Gabumon said you would know where to find Patamon."

Agumon looked him over and blinked in confusion, "Who are-? Takeru?" At the blond boy's nod, he said, "Wow! You look different…did something happen? Oh! Wait! You both want to know where you digimon are, right?" Takeru and Hikari both nodded. "Well, I saw the two of them head into that part of the forest over there." He pointed to the far end of the meadow, which was covered in trees.

Takeru nodded his thanks and took off in a fast walk towards the tree-covered area. He walked fast hoping that Hikari wouldn't try to catch up and talk with him…no such luck. 

Hikari jogged up to him and pulled a little on his sweater, "Slow down a bit, please?" 

Hearing the slight pleading note in her voice, he automatically did as she asked. It was an unconscious thing, he always did things before he thought when it came to Hikari. Sighing inwardly, he looked up at the sky. 

"Takeru?"  
"Hmm," he responded to his name.

"Why are you acting like this? You can tell me, right? I mean, we're best friends remember?" Hikari looked at him with worried and pleading eyes.

_'Those beautiful brown eyes…I can never say no to. Arrgh! Why does she have to do this to me? Why?'_ thought Takeru. He thought about a way to answer her question and she waited in silence for his answer. 

They were almost to the shadowy forest and he picked up a little. She kept pace easily, just as in shape as he was. 

It was a little after they had entered the forest when he answered, "Something happened. Something that hurt me a lot, Hikari. It hurt so much that I…it's like…I can't explain it. It just hurts and I'm trying to handle the pain the way I can. I don't want you guys to see it, so I…I don't know," Takeru sighed while running his hand through his hair in frustration. Slowing down, he sat on a toppled tree.

Hikari walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. Placing his arm around her shoulders, she leaned against his chest like they always sat when with each other. "What happened, Takeru? What happened that hurt so much?" she asked softly. 

"My heart happened, Hika-chan. My heart was broken in half by the one I loved…no I still love. She doesn't even know it," he laughed a sad laugh.

"Why don't you tell her?" 

Takeru looked down at Hikari and sapphire blue met chocolate brown eyes. He looked away first and whispered back as quiet and softly as the breeze, "She's happy and I don't want to cause her the pain of choosing. As long as she's happy, Hika-chan, I'll be fine."

Hikari looked at her best friend when hearing the love and sorrow in his voice. She saw something she's never seen before, she saw him. The way his bangs hung over his sea-blue eyes giving him a roguish look. The way the navy blue sweater emphasized his built up body and made his eyes glow like a sapphire jewel. This was her best friend…yet she felt something more.

Takeru felt her gaze and wanted to grab her and kiss her. He wanted to run and make the pain go away. He wanted to shout out loud his love and hug her tight. Yet, no matter, he held himself back and just sat there.

"Who is she, Keru-chan?" Hikari asked with a tone in her voice, he never heard before. Dismissing it without thought, he looked at her in surprise and a little apprehension.

Covering the look as fast as it had come, Takeru thought before he spoke, "She's like a breeze…gentle and calm. Like the moon and the sun, she graces us with her presence. Her eyes shine as much as her personality. And she's filled with _light_ and love, which she never hesitates to give or share with others. She's…" Takeru blushed when he realized he was babbling about the girl he loved, who was just sitting right next to him.

Just as Hikari was about to speak, they both heard a loud explosions rock through the air. They exchanged looks and ran off towards the others in the meadow. Reaching the edge of the meadow, where the forest ended, they saw their friends fighting off four mad digimon. Running to the other Digidestined, they stood watching, at the edge of the fight. 

Suddenly, a voice pierced the air, "HIKARI! WATCH OUT!" It was Gatomon with Patamon right behind her. 

Hikari turned around and saw a mad digimon aiming an attack at her. She found herself frozen to the stop and unable to move. The blast was heading straight towards her and her feet felt glued to the ground. Unable to move her body, she let out a piercing scream.

Takeru had been watching the fight when he heard the warning shouted by Gatomon. He had turned to Hikari to see her about five feet away. He watched in horror as the mad digimon aimed his attack at Hikari and her stand in shock, not moving at all. Before he knew it, Takeru was in a dead sprint to reach his most loved one. As he spared a glance at the attack, he knew that he couldn't push her away from the attack. In a split second, Takeru knew what he had to do.

Hikari was terrified as she watched the attack speeding towards her. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and then the person placed its body in front of her. Her protector and her went flying to the air and she felt the person twist and take the brunt of the fall, just as the person did with the attack. Then she fell out of consciousness. 

When Hikari next opened her eyes, she saw a light pink room. She raised her head gently and saw her brother reading by her side. "Taichi?"

Taichi's head popped up immediately, "Hikari! Your awake!" He jumped to his sister's side and grabbed her hand. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he leaned over and kissed his younger sister's forehead. "Are you feeling better?"  
"I feel fine if a little tired…where am I?"  
Taichi looked relieved at his sister's words, "Your in Gennai's house." Seeing his sister's confused look, he continued, "After you and Takeru were hit by the digimon's attack, we brought both of you here. Gennai treated your wounds and told us that you needed some sleep."

Hikari absorbed the new information and asked, "Takeru was hit, too?"

Taichi nodded sadly, "When Gatomon yelled at you, he ran towards you…I've never seen anyone run that fast before. Anyway, Takeru knew that he couldn't push you out of the way in time and covered you with his body." He sighed and looked away from his sister's gaze. "Hikari, he took the brunt of the attack…and the fall…"

"Is he…okay?"

Taichi was silent for a moment and then turned to meet his sister's troubled gaze. "He was hurt badly and we weren't sure if he was going to make it. Yamato was going crazy and Mimi could barely get stop him from trying to kill the mad digimon. Gennai says we have to wait out the night until he can be sure that Takeru will be better."

Hikari swallowed hard and her eyes filled with tears for her best friend. Her brother wrapped his arms around her and she cried into him.

Takeru felt his heart beating in his chest, pounding hard. His whole body was in pain and his vision was blurry. He felt hot and cold at the same time. The pain in his body hurt so much and now he wished badly to fall back to sleep…but he couldn't. He needed to know if Hikari was all right, but he could tell no one was around to tell him. Then he heard the door open and soft footsteps come up to his bed.

Takeru opened his mouth and managed to get out, "Hi-ka-ri?" He opened his eyes as much as he could, but his vision was still blurry.

A warm voice, which he recognized as Yamato answered, "She's fine, Takeru…why did you save her? I know that she was the reason why you've been acting so…distant…why did you do it?"

Takeru thought about and tried to get out the words, but his throat was too dry. He whispered out, "Water," and felt something cool being poured into his mouth. Feeling much better, he said, "Yama, I love her. I would die for her and the way I feel right now, I probably will. It doesn't matter she doesn't love me back, as long as she's happy and alive," 

Takeru closed his eyes and envisioned his angel. "Her eyes shine with light, she has all my hope, she carries my heart, and it's no joke. I love her more than anything, anything in the world…she gives me the will to live, and the will to carry on…the light of the world, the light in my life, she's all the matters, even when I die. My heart may be in pain…but at least she's happy again…even with him..." Takeru sang and fell silently into blissful darkness...

Yamato closed the door to his brother's room softly. He sighed and shook his head, "What are we going to do, you guys? He's better and all, but his heart…he loves her…I think he loves her too much and I…I don't know!" Yamato slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

Mimi wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a soft, reassuring hug. "He'll get better, Yama-chan. I'm sure he will…and his heart will heal, maybe not soon, but it will get better."

Taichi and Sora watched them and decided to let Mimi handle this. Moving away silently, they walked down the hallway to Gennai's living room. 

Taichi spoke first, "I think Takeru would be a better choice for my sister, Sora. Daisuke…he's okay, I guess, but I don't think he would do what Takeru did for Hikari. I don't think he loves her at all, but this is just a passing thing."

Sora looked at him in surprise, "So Hikari and Daisuke, huh?"

Taichi looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, you would've found out about it sooner or later."

"I think your right, Tai-kun. Takeru and Hikari were…"

Sora was interrupted by another voice, "meant for each other, destined to be together, fated to love each other…yes to all of those." 

Both teens turned around in surprise to see Gennai standing at the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen of his house. Gennai was not an old man anymore, but wasn't young either. He stood to look around forty as a human, but was much older in digimon years. His brown hair was tied in the back and a now distinguished white streak graced it. His eyes held wisdom and a sense of calm that made you blink in response.

"Those two are Hope and Light. Light and Hope, which has been fated…destined to be together forever. Hikari may not realize it now, but her love for Takeru does lie deep within her heart and soul."

Taichi spoke first, "Are you sure, Gennai? I mean, how can you know this?"

Gennai smiled a mysterious smile and his eyes twinkled, "I know many things, the bearer of Courage. I know that your heart does lie destined to belong to another." He pointedly looked at Sora for a moment before turning his eyes back to Taichi, "Tell her soon, Taichi, for you don't want to be in the same pain that Takeru now is deep within. Don't make the same mistake that the holder of Hope did…don't wait." And with a wink at Taichi, he turned and left the room.

Sora looked at Taichi and spoke, "What was he talking about, Taichi?"

Taichi blushed a deep crimson red and thought before he spoke. _'Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I've been in love with her for years and I love her with all my heart? Or should I live I live in a world full of pain and regret like Takeru?' _Sighing, he grabbed both of Sora's hands in his own and spoke in low tones, "He was talking about the one I love, Sora. The girl of my dreams and the woman who unknowingly holds my heart. Do you want to know who she is?"

Sora nodded.

Taichi took a deep breath and said one word, "You."

Sora looked at him and tears sprung to her eyes. She looked at him in surprise and wonder. Then she pulled her hands out of his and wrapped them tightly around her neck, "I love you too, Taichi. I always will love you."

Taichi smiled his lopsided grin and then took her lips in a passionate embrace. Their hands wrapped tightly around each other and their lips meeting again and again. Barely stopping for air, they showed their love and promised their hearts to one another. When their breaths coming in gasps, they rested forehead to forehead. 

"I love you, Taichi Kamiya."

"And I love you, Sora Takenouchi."

'It's been two weeks since the incident at Digital World…I'm a lot better now and my mom is back home from her convention. I guess I should be happy that I'm alive and in good shape…but I'm not. Hikari and Daisuke told everyone this weekend about them being together…'

~ FLASHBACK ~

"Dai-kun and I are going out," Hikari announced to the stunned Digidestined. Daisuke at her side was smiling widely and had an arm around her waist. 

"As in girlfriend, boyfriend thing?" Miyako looked shocked and sat down on the nearest chair. Hikari nodded.

Takeru saw everyone looking as shocked as Miyako except for Taichi and Sora. _'Interesting, Taichi and Sora must've already known. Hmm…Taichi and Sora…I'm happy they got together.'_ Yamato and Mimi were glancing from the new couple to Takeru and back again. 

Leaning against the wall, Takeru kept on his face void of any emotions. Hikari started to look nervous because no one had said anything yet. 

With a sigh, Takeru moved away from the wall and headed across the room to where the couple sat together. His heart was hurting more than ever and he really wanted to run home and cry, but he kept a tight grip on that part of him. Pulling layers of walls over his heart, he hardened himself so as not to feel the pain.

Giving both of them of wry look, Takeru said, "I guess since no one else will say it, I will…"

Everyone was looking at them waiting for what Takeru would say. Taichi and Yamato were holding their breaths, while Sora and Mimi squeezed the boys' arms tight.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Takeru gave them a fake smile and then turned and headed out the door. Before he walked through, he turned around, "Oh! And Daisuke? If you hurt her or make her cry…you're a dead man."

With that, Takeru walked out the door and closed it gently behind him. _'Good luck, Hika-chan. I will always love you and I wish you happiness…even if it's with him.'_

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

'I guess, I handled that okay…well, if one thing came out good in the last couple of weeks, it's definitely been the new relationship between Taichi and Sora. Oh! And we can't forget Yamato and Mimi…how they got together still makes me laugh…'

~ FLASHBACK ~

All the Digidestined decided to go on a trip to the mall. Everyone was in the food court now, thinking about what to eat. Yamato and Mimi decided to go back to the music store to pick up something and after they left he decided to go after them. Takeru found them in a very…interesting position. 

In the Odaiba Dragon Deluxe Mall, there was a huge fountain in the middle of the mall. The fountain centerpiece was a huge pillar that was delicately carved with plants and dragons. A two feet deep pool that had a diameter of around 10 feet surrounded the pillar. 

The pool now held to laughing and splashing teens. The young man and woman were splashing each other in a full out water war with people watching in amusement. Takeru walked towards the pool to get a better look at the pair, who looked vaguely familiar. When he recognized them, he was shocked beyond belief.

The two teens in the two feet pool were none other than Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa. Takeru rushed over and yelled, "Yamato! Mimi!"

The pair stopped splashing each other to see a very wide-eyed Takeru staring at them. They both blushed a deep shade of red and climbed out of the fountain. Both were soaked completely in their clothes and had sheepish expressions on their faces.

"I can't believe you…wow…I mean…oh gosh," stuttered Takeru. He couldn't grasp how they got in the fountain in the first place, but grinned as a sudden thought came to him. Grabbing both their arms, he pulled them back to where the others were sitting.

Pushing both of them forward in front of him, he called out for the other Digidestined's attention. The group all looked up and saw two very red and very wet teens looking at the ground. Everyone's jaw dropped down and eyes went wide.

Takeru had an evil glint in his eyes and smirked, "I found these two…swimming in the fountain. I think I know why, so I thought I'd share my…hypothesis to the rest of you." He paused as Yamato and Mimi started giving him glares and his smile got an evil undertone to it. "These two," he pointed at the soaked pair, "were probably walking to the music store. Then, Mimi dropped an earring in the fountain and Yamato leaned over to get it, but tripped inside. When he came out of the water he was wet and Mimi probably started giggling."

Yamato was redder than ever and Mimi started to giggle at the memory.

"Then, Yamato pulled Mimi into the fountain and she got wet. She came out very, very mad and plotted a fair revenge. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her and then…" Takeru paused dramatically. "Mimi kissed Yamato. They both proclaimed their love for each other, which I must say 'finally' too! Of course, since they are children at heart, they got into a water war like any other pair of teens."

Yamato blushed wildly, "Mimi did NOT kiss me!"

"Yeah! Most of what you said was right except for that…" Mimi agreed with Yamato, also red in the face.

Takeru's face turned to mock graveness, "Then we must fix that problem, right everyone?" And with that, he pushed the two teens heads together. 

Lips locked and eyes went wide…then closed again as they got caught up in a passionate embrace. Takeru removed his hands from the back of their heads when it was clear they wouldn't pull away from each other. They stayed like that for a while before pulling apart.

Koushiro, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke and Jyou were laughing outright; Taichi and Sora were barely keeping from doing the same; Hikari was covering her mouth while smiling.

Yamato pulled Mimi close and whispered into her ear, "I do love you, Mimi-chan."

"I love you too, Yama," Mimi whispered back and kissed him softly.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

_'And now, here I am…still in love with Hikari…still writing songs…still head deep in heart break...'_ Takeru closed his mine firmly to anymore depressing thoughts. Sighing deeply, he got up out of bed and stretched. Doing some morning exercises, he checked the clock on his wall. It read 4:30 AM. 

Deciding to go for a morning job, he grabbed some jogging clothes and headed out. The sky was lighting up, but no sun was to be seen. Takeru got into a steady pace and started to even out his breathing, _'One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth. One, two. One, two.'_

The tall buildings of Odaiba stood strong and cast dark shadows. The lampposts were still on since it was early in the morning. Deciding to sprint the rest of the block home, he got their fast. Taking a quick shower and changing into comfortable clothes, he checked the time again. 6:30 AM. Deciding to leave early, Takeru ate a quick breakfast and wrote his mom a quick note.

Closing the door behind him, he walked to Odaiba High School. When he got there it was 7:30 AM, still a good hour before school started. Walking into the school, he went down the hallways to the music room. Recently, the man who taught him how to play the piano and guitar started teaching here. He let Takeru into the music room to play his songs uninterrupted. 

Takeru knocked on the door to the music room and the door opened, "Hi Takeru!" An elderly man stood there holding a violin in one-hand and music sheets in the other. " I have to go out, but you may stay and play. Lock the door when you leave, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he left the room and Takeru behind.

Takeru chuckled and walked over to the piano. Setting up his own music sheets, he did some warm up exercises on the piano. 

Yamato was walking down the hallway along with his girlfriend, Mimi, and their two friends, Taichi and Sora. Suddenly, piano music was heard through one of the doors. They all exchanged awed looks and looked through the door's window, and then froze. 

There sat Takeru playing the piano, pressing the keys as if his fingers were attached to them, his eyes closed shut with concentration. They listened to the music and heard the sadness and longing in the beautiful sounds that came out of the piano. 

Suddenly, Yamato grinned an evil smirk, identical to the one that Takeru had wore at the mall trip awhile back. Gathering the other three into a huddle, he whispered his idea to them. They looked a little surprised at the plan, but agreed to it.

Static filled the school as the intercom was turned on, sounds of paper moving around, bumps, and voices could be heard. Then a voice came over, "Ladies and gentlemen of Odaiba High School. Today, we have a little…performance…or entertainment for you. Ladies, make sure you have plenty of tissue, and guys, hold onto your girlfriends…" everyone recognized the popular senior, Yamato Ishida's voice on the intercom.

"Yeah, girls! We have a heartbreaking musician playing songs that will bring tears to your souls. Might I add, single to the list of attributes to this young man," this time the voice was known as Mimi Tachikawa, a junior, but no less popular than Yamato.

"So listen closely…" Taichi Kamiya's voice was soft.

"…and make sure to listen with your hearts," Sora added with a gentle tone to her voice.

A couple of minutes passed and only static came out of the intercom. All the students of OHS stopped talking and waited curiously for whatever would come next.

Music could be heard softly and then whispers came, "Closer, Taichi! We're too far away!"  
"Hold your horses, Yamato!"

"Guys, be quiet, the microphone is on!"

"Sorry, Mimi…"

"Nice one, Mimi."

"Thanks, Sora."

Hikari blinked and sighed, _'What in the world are they doing?'_

Then the music was slowly getting louder and then filled the school. Teachers, students, and everyone else that was in the school heard the piano…they heard the longing…the pain…the loneliness in the music. Then the song ended.

There was a shuffling of papers and a sigh. Slowly another song played and this time a voice joined the piano, 

_"__We are apart,_

_Day after day,_

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear your voice,_

_On the line,_

_And there's just all this pain._

_I may have you never,_

_But my love is here forever…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_I took for granted,_

_All the times,_

_That I thought would last somehow._

_I hear the laughter,_

_I taste the tears,_

_But I can't get near you now._

_Oh, can't you see it, baby,_

_You've got me goin' crazy…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_I wonder how we can survive,_

_Without romance,_

_But in the end if I'm with you,_

_I'll take the chance…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_Oh can't you see…_

_Waiting for you…_

_I'll be right here waiting for…you…"_

"I'll be right here waiting for you," the voice whispered softly, you could barely hear the person. 

The school was silent, listening closely to the intercoms. The teachers stopped from their work, the students stopped talking or playing around, and anyone else on campus was silent. Respect and awe was clearly shown on everyone's faces.

The intercom was silent for a moment, and then the voice started talking softly to himself, "I will always be here, waiting, my love. Maybe one day, I will be able to tell you that I love you. Till that day…Hikari."

In the front courtyard of the school with her group of friends, Hikari Kamiya's eyes went wide. All her friends watched her closely and waited for some kind of reaction.

Then on the intercom, the voice could be heard again, "What in the world? A microphone…the intercom…Hikari…oh no!" A _click_ was heard as the intercom was turned off.

Yamato's eyes went wide at his brother's confession, "Oh no…he's going to kill me. I didn't expect him to say that!"

Mimi shook her head sadly, "I hope no one recognized his voice."

Taichi and Sora just looked down at the ground feeling guilty.

"I feel guilty, you guys. I mean, Takeru just announced his feelings to the world. And if anyone recognized his voice, especially Hikari…" Sora left what she said hanging in the air. They all fell silent and then headed to class.

In the meanwhile, Takeru's face was pale and he was staring at the microphone in his hand. _'Oh god. I just announced my feelings to the whole entire campus and if Hikari heard…I don't want her to know yet. I wonder who did this…'_

"YAMATO!"

He headed out of the music room and ran down the halls in search of his brother. His face was livid and his breathing was getting harsh. Then Takeru saw him, along with Mimi, Sora, and Taichi. He headed to them at a dead sprint and threw himself at his brother, tackling him to the ground. He looked down at his brother with barely contained rage. 

In a very tight voice filled with cold anger, Takeru spoke to his brother, "Why? You just had to do that, didn't you? Do you know what would happen if Hikari found out? Yamato! I don't want her to feel guilty…I don't want her to have to choose…I just want her happy." The last part came out in a sob and he suddenly collapsed against his brother in tears.

Yamato exchanged glances with the other three, who had watched what had just occurred and then put his arms around his brother. Rocking him, as he hadn't done in years, Yamato whispered soft words of comfort to his younger sibling.

Taichi, Sora, and Mimi surround the brothers and tried to help Takeru calm down.

Hikari was walking down the hallway with Miyako, both talking in soft tones to each other. They both looked up at the sounds of sobbing and watched in shock as Yamato was rocking a crying Takeru.

Hikari immediately rushed up to the group and asked, "What's wrong with Takeru?"

Taichi looked at his sister for a second before turning his head away sadly, "It's not our place to tell you, Hikari. Only Takeru has the right to tell you…but no one else does."

Sora put a hand on Taichi's shoulder and gently pulled him away. They both walked away from the scene and headed to their class leaving Hikari, Miyako, Mimi, Yamato, and Takeru.

Mimi looked at the brothers and exchanged a look with Yamato and then nodded. She grabbed Miyako's hand and whispered quickly in her ear. Miyako's eyes widened and then she shook her head and walked off with Mimi.

Yamato stared at the young lady who had stolen his brother's heart and then unknowingly broke it. Then he looked down at his brother who had stopped crying and was staring at the wall. He sighed and spoke to his brother, "Tell her Takeru. She has a right to know…where you stand. She deserves to know the truth, the whole truth. Don't hold back anymore, just tell her." With that Yamato nodded to Hikari and walked off. He spared a last glance back at the pair before turning a corner.

Takeru Takaishi and faced a lot of things in his life, but none as hard as this. He was scared, worried, anxious, angry, sad, and every probably ever other emotion that the human language allowed. All of these feelings were because of one girl, the one standing right in front of him. Her lithe body taunted him, her eyes stole his soul, her hair captivated him, her hands made him feel comforted, and with all of her, she stole his heart.

Hikari Kamiya.

_'What am I going to do? I can't tell her can I?'_ Takeru sighed. He looked up and got caught in the most deadly trap that he could be caught in. He was caught in the pools of brown, the eyes of Hikari Kamiya.

The angel then spoke, "Why were you crying, Takeru?"  
_'Because of you.'_ "I…um…a girl," He barely got that out.

"The girl who broke your heart?"  
Takeru sighed and looked at her hard, "Yes."

Hikari suddenly looked serious and determined, "Who is she, Takeru?"  
He looked at the girl he has known since childhood. He looked hard and then decided what he was going to do. "Did you here the morning…announcements?"  
Hikari frowned, but nodded.

"What do you think about the song?"  
"It was…nice, but sad."  
"And when he said he loved you?"  
"I felt…I don't know…strange."

Takeru was surprised, but continued along with his line of questioning. "Do you wonder who he was?"  
"Yes. Takeru, where are you heading with this."  
He looked straight into her eyes and then pulled down his walls. He let her see everything he was feeling. Takeru let her see it all and then said, "It was me." And with that, he sprinted away from the girl he loved.

He ran and ran and ran…

Hikari was shocked and stared that the spot Takeru had been a moment before…before…he admitted he loved her.

Takeru Takaishi loved her, Hikari Kamiya.

Then her eyes went wide, _'I was the girl. I broke his heart and I was causing his pain. All because of me, he went through this. Why do I feel happy? Why do I feel this is right? I mean, I love Daisuke, right?'_

At that moment, Daisuke Motomiya ran up to her. He grinned at her and said, "Hey Kari!" 

She nodded at him, her eyes blank.

Daisuke didn't notice, though, "Did you hear that loser on the intercom? I mean, come on. That was the lamest song ever! And his voice was horrible, plus to think he had a chance with you. Ha! What a idiot!"

Suddenly, Hikari snapped out of her daze. She looked at Daisuke and then made a decision. She looked at Daisuke and said seriously, "We need to talk."

Takeru was in his room resting on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling, playing the scene with Hikari over and over again. He cursed himself in his mind at telling her, especially after seeing her shocked expression. Takeru sighed and walked to his keyboard, which was set up in the corner of his room. His mom was off working on an assignment in Tokyo and wouldn't be back anytime soon. 

He let his mind wander and before he knew it, he was playing the beginning of the song earlier. Deciding to just continue, he started to sing.

_"__We are apart,_

_Day after day,_

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear your voice,_

_On the line,_

_And there's just all this pain._

_I may have you never,_

_But my love is here forever…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_I took for granted,_

_All the times,_

_That I thought would last somehow._

_I hear the laughter,_

_I taste the tears,_

_But I can't get near you now._

_Oh, can't you see it, baby,_

_You've got me goin' crazy…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_I wonder how we can survive,_

_Without romance,_

_But in the end if I'm with you,_

_I'll take the chance…_

_ _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_ _

_Oh can't you see…_

_Waiting for you…_

_I'll be right here waiting for…you…"_

Takeru ended the song only to hear clapping coming from the door of his room. Spinning around he turned to whisper in shock, "Hika-chan."

There stood Hikari, her eyes were unreadable and so was her face, she just clapped. Her shoulder length, brown hair was taken out of its usual clips. Her eyes were blocked as she gazed at him. Hikari then moved away from the doorway of his room and walked slowly towards him, "Takeru Takaishi…"

He gulped and shakily stood up. His face was pale and his hands clammy. He was scared and waited for his heart to be broken again. Closing his eyes, he answered her, "Yes, Hikari?"

"Keru-chan…" Then suddenly he felt her arms around his neck and his face was pulled down hard…his face…okay, more like lips met its destined mate. His eyes popped open and then glazed over as they closed again. Takeru wrapped his arms around Hikari and pulled her closer. 

Their bodies were tight together, their arms wrapped tightly around the other in attempt to get even closer. Lips pulled apart for a moment to breathe and then met again and again and again. Breathing became labored as kisses became more passionate.

Takeru never felt this way before. He was fully aware of his firm, well-muscled body against Hikari's lithe, supple one. Fire spread throughout his body and his lips were fully involved in fiery embraces.

Hikari had to admit that kissing Takeru felt much better than Daisuke's kisses. The fire and passion was there and so was the love. For the first time in her life, she felt safe and comfortable within someone's arm, who wasn't part of her immediate family or Sora. Takeru was rubbing his hands in circles along her back and she moved her hands to play within his hair. His lips were firm, yet gentle, his kisses filled with love, passion, and longing. She melted kiss after kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart and rested forehead to forehead. Takeru was looking adoringly confused yet happy. Hikari was smiling in pure happiness as she gazed lovingly at her love.

Takeru spoke softly in slight confusion, "Hika, what was…I mean…Daisuke…and…"

Hikari giggled and gave him a kiss, "I broke up with Daisuke this morning, he wasn't happy, but it couldn't be helped. I don't think he loved me anyway…at least not the way you do. And well, as for me and who I love…I…I…" She took a deep breath and looked deep into his comforting blue eyes, "I love you, Keru."  
Takeru took a moment to take in all the information before lifting her up from the ground and crushing her in a joyous hug. "I love you, too, Hika!"

Then pushing her lightly against one of his bedroom walls, he smiled affectionately at his love. Leaning in slowly, he captured her lips in a soft embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and supported himself against the wall using the other. Kissing her honey-flavored lips, his heart sang with joy.

Neither heard the ringing of the phone or noticed the apartment fill with bright light. Nor did they notice their chests glowing and their crests combing to form one. They only knew that their love was undying and unmatched.


End file.
